


You're wearing Alex's stuff?!

by ChubzyCheeks



Category: Kuroko no Basuke
Genre: Kagami/Everyone - Freeform, M/M, SorryhadtoXD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubzyCheeks/pseuds/ChubzyCheeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suck at summary's, practically when the GoM and others find that Kagami wears Alex's stuff... Clothes and all that shiz! So yeh enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kagami looked at the 27th message from 'Ahomine' and sighed as he tapped into the meassage icon and read the messages.

'Play ball with me BAKAGAMI!'

'OI DONT IGNORE ME'

'DICKHEAD'

'ASS PICKLE' 

'Senpai notice me'

'OI YOU DICKHEAD GAY TWAT GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE YOU MOLDY DICK-WAFFLE'

Kagami face-palmed and frowned as he made his way down to the last message. What does he mean he's going to commit suicide? Is he stupid?!

Kagami jolted up and ran towards his wadrobe and was looking for some shorts, not finding any, decided to shuffle through Alex's bag and found some jean short-shorts and grabbed one of his vests.

Kagami ran towards his local ball court and halted as he saw Aomine look at him and laugh his ass off.

"OI asshole don't say your gonna kill yourself you ignorent piece of cheesy dick potatoe!"Kagami frowned and remarked back to what he said and started laughing that beautiful laugh Aomine knew from a mile away. It was full with outburst excitement and brought and smile to anyone who heard it. 

Kagami walked over to where Aomine was sat on a light-blue bench and wiggled uncomfortably in the shorts he had put on.

Aomine looked around and remembered that he had left his basketball in the middle of the court. 

"Bakagami, go and pick up the ball ."

"No lazy-ass, you get up and get it!" Kagami replied furiously and looked away, huffing.

"Please, 'm to tired,"Aomine gave him the puppy eyes and Kagami cringed as he looked up to Aomine.

"Fine, just don't do the puppy eyes !" Kagami cringed as he bent over to pick up the ball.

"Woah! Nice view!"Aomine exclaimed uncousiously as he stared at the master-piece of Kagami's round shaped ass, and almost dribbled down his chin.

"Hah? I didn't know you were intrested in scenery and photography Aomine!" Kagami's eyes twinkled and looked up as to where 'Aomine was looking'

"Huh...?Oh, YEH of course!" Aomine was bewildered as he looked into Kagami's enchanting dark red eyes and he nearly melted.

"Here, put these on."Aomine threw him a pair of spare shorts and Kagami caught them two-handed, cought by suprise to think that Aomine was actually being nice! That was rare, very.

"Oh, thanks Aomine," Kagami said as he struggled to pull the short- shorts down and Aomine laughed at the ridiculous sight before him as Kagami was getting wound up with the enemy that he had come across. 

"Haha!" Kagami exclaimed as he finally pulled the shorts down and cracked a smile, leaving him in his blue boxers, as Aomine swore his pants started tightening around his hardened member. 

Kagami looked backwards and saw Aomines problem and just like any other normal person...he asked why it was there...*facepalm*

"Er...it's here because it's a thing called puberty, Aomine explained as he struggled hard not to fuck Kagami right then and there...Kagami tilted his head and the fucking begins!

Kagami questioned, bewildered," Aomine? Why have you pinned me down? A-are you alright?"Kagami placed one of his hands on top of Aomines head to check if he had a fever, no fever.

"Kagami, can we go back to your place?" Aomine, asked, his eyes covered by his bangs. 

"Yeh of course, are you hungry?"Kagami asked as he was ready to stand up but Aomine thought faster than that and grabbed his knees placing them into Aomines elbows and lifted Kagami up, princess style...BITCHES!

Kagami fought to get put down by Aomine and Aomine stopped...to grab Alex's shorts and carried on the way to Kagami's apartment.

Half way their, Kagami gave in and tucked his head between Aomines neck and shoulder, then relaxed. They were finally there and Aomine kicked open Kagami's bedroom door after locking the apartment  front door, then took off Kagami's vest, already demolishing the nipples before him. Sucking on them, Kagami moaned and gasped as Aomine practically ripped his own favourite shorts off of Kagami's half-down and tore the boxers off of his secret treasure. 

Kagami gave into the pleasure of the warm cavern around his member and gave a loud moan/gasp as Aomine gave a hard suck on his hardened cock, and Kagami came almsot instantly when Aomine engulfed him whole.

Aomine looked at the moaning mess before him and now it was  Aomine's turn.

Kagami looked at him and made his way to Aomine's trousers and with the help of Aomine, his trousers and boxers were down instantly, a grin across Aomines face as he was faced with a monster king of all penises. Gulping, Kagami took the head of the memebr and sucked and licked, Aomine groaning, Kagami was determined to do his job right.

He took half of the member into his mouth and fitting as much of Aomine dick in his mouth possible, talented with how much he could engulf and having no gag relfex.

Aomine was sure that he was to enjoy receiving many more blow jobs into the future, grinning as he looked down at his uke Bakagami swallow his cum like he was dehydrating, well Kagmai's virginity won't last very long at all when he's in this wild excuse for a relationship,

but he both knows they love it!

 


	2. A maid-dress?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where our lovely Bakagami gets involved in the GoM's 'Truth or Dare' game and is dared to wear the maid costume that Kuroko coincidently had on him at the time.

' _Bakagami, come on, let us come round to urs'_

Kagami frowned upon the text, who's 'us' anyway? _  
_

'No, and who's 'us'??' Kagami sent with a confused emoji next to the two question  marks. Hearing his apartment door bell ring, Kagami jumped off of the sofa and looked through the hole that allows you to see the person on the other side, and frowned deeply when Aomine was standing there with the rest of the rainbow gang looking like a bunch of lemons.

Shaking his head, he unlocked his door and looked upon the soaking group of a rainbow and signalled for them to stay outside, while he grabbed towels from the bathroom, scolding Aomine and Kise for not taking their shoes off. 

"Kagamichii!" Kagami winced as Kise pounced on him, 

"Hey stop your still wet!" Kagami internally screamed at Kise as he looked down and sighed as his white v-neck had gotten wet from Kise.

Everyone looked towards Kagami and practically died from seeing his hardened sensitive nubs rubbing against his shirt, making Kagami shudder. "I-I'll go change,make yourselves comfortable."

Kagami started to walk towards his bedroom and swiped his shirt over his head before being stopped by Aomine. Aomine smirked, "Babe, im horny," Kagami stuttered and blushed furiously, 

"Your friends are here we can't do it!" Kagami scream/whispered at Aomine before he screamed like a gi- very manly as Kuroko asked, "Do what Kagami-kun?" 

"N-nothing! Absolutely nothing!" Aomine smirked as Kuroko frowned when they watched as Kagami retreated to his bedroom. "He's mine." Aomine muttered as he passed Kuroko, joining the others whilst they all warmed up. 

After everyone warmed up in blankets and Kagami's kotatsu, Kagami had finished the stew pot enough for all of them, seeing as Kagami had already eaten, he relaxed into the sofa, being joined with the rest of them when they had finished their dish.

"I know ~suu!" Kise started, startling most of them," We should play Truth or Dare! Kagamichii you first!" 

"Truth or Dare Kagami-kun?" Kuroko started before Kise could even say anything, "D-dare, I guess." 

"I dare you to wear this maids dress for the rest of tonight and unroll the end of the weekend." Midorima flushed, Kise spat out his drink, Murasikabara choked a little on his sweet he was inhaling, Akashi nearly dropped his sharpened scissors and Aomine protested but soon rolled with it as Kagami blushed furiously. 

"F-fine!" He grabbed the dress and stomped his way to his room again, Aomine volunteering to help. 

"You could've just said no babe," Aomine helped Kagami undress and   slid his hand down, taking Kagami's boxers down and taking them off before sliding the laced panties up slowly, licking Kagami's tip. 

"S-stop! They're still here you idio-" Kagami gasped as Aomine took Kagami's  sensitive tip into his mouth.

Kagami's knees went weak and he stood facing a kneeling Aomine, panting, "I-I told you to stop." Kagami blushed when Aomine smirked and brung his hands to fondle Kagami's ass cheeks. They both heard a knock and Kagami grabbed the maid dress as Aomine helped him clipping the lacey panties to matching stockings. 

Kagami thought of horrible things before seeing Aomine standing up and they both made there way to the door, Aomine adding "We didn't even do anything," adding a pout before opening the bedroom door.

"Taiga, you look adorable."Akashi's eyes board into his body, making Kagami shuffle uncomfortably, sitting down and getting a few more compliments before he feels a hand sneak up his thigh.

Glancing down he looks, shocked, by the tanned hand that grazed along his thigh. Kagami swats the hand away and glares at Aomine from next to him.

"Kaga-chin, I can see your panties, Kuro-chin your evil." Kagami tilted his head as realisation stung him like a bee. He stumbled, standing up clumsily and pulling his skirt down, sitting down with a furious blush and a huff. 

"You shouldn't even be looking there, we all should." Kagami and Aomine stared at Akashi like he'd grown another head and Kagami felt his legs being spread, feeling long fingers go up and down his shaft.

Huh? Long fingers? Aomines don't feel like this. Kagami looked down and screamed, pulling back at seeing Murasikabara's fingers on his clothed member. "W-what do you think your doing!" Kagami shouted at Murasikabara as he slapped his hand away from him.

Aomine grabbed the front of Murasikabaka's shirt and snarled at him, "What the fuck do you think your doing you jolly green giant?!" Kuroko along with Kise held Aomine back as Midorima forcefully kissed Kagami, slipping in the pill he had in his mouth, making sure Kagami swallowed it until he started shifting, with a boner needing to be dealt with.

Unconsciously, Kagami rocked his panties down with his hips and bumped against the sofa whilst jerking his member. "A-aomiine!" Kagami moaned and everyone watched him as his sensitive cock reached climax, panting and grasping at the sofa.

Kagami turned around to Aomine being weakly held back and he crawled over to him, rovking his hips and climbing upon Aomine's half-hard, grinding against it. "Aomine, I feel hot." Kagami felt Aomine's hands travel up his legs and pulled down the panties along with the stockings. 

After Aomine took off the stockings and panties he looked around at the GoM and nodded so they could join, well at least in the morning Kagami won't be able to move, so they wouldn't all get a ass-whooping.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated my other fan-fic but been busy with school (Hell) and YEHAH hope I update soon enough and I hope you enjoyed my first chappie!(Well practically...my second story,) SO YEH! BYE!!


End file.
